Anticytheris Receptacle
The Anticytheris Receptacle is a planetary interstellar fortress built in 3237 CDE. Development It is built with the purpose of establishing a new functional core headquarters for the Imperial forces. There are over 5,050 general storage facilities—5,000 of them are aircraft hangars (each can store a single Zeroframe leviathan) and the remaining are heavy-duty power processors, in such a grade that only four were built on Planet Archonos—one for each Imperial branch. One of the Processors powers the core facility of the fortress that comprises its fundamental systems (e.g. circumgyratory Nil-Graviton module, Absolute Airwall Defense System, Iso-Atmospheric System). The other Processors power the rest of the facilities and the defensive structures. The Iso-Atmospheric System is built for atmospheric conditioning of the fortress' premises. It allows sentient beings to survive within the harsh environment of space. The effects of the system are enclosed within the Absolute Airwall System. It has the ability to place itself within the orbit of a certain planet due to its circumgyratory Nil-Graviton Module. This fortress can provide almost insurmountable orbital bombardment power to any allied force. It is mounted with 70 long-barreled Hephestian plasma cannons and 70 long-barreled Scadian plasma cannons which provide primary orbital strikes. This fortress is also mounted with around 48 mach cannons as a means to deter small enemy spacecraft from nearing it. The general defense systems involve Hephestian and Scadian plasma cannons around the fortress premises. Their primary targets are medium-sized enemy spacecraft. Another dangerous set of weaponry is the 64 Wulphramic missile silos, which mainly attacks enemy spaceships. The missiles are made of tungsten carbide-capped Class C hexagonal steel, allowing them to damage shields more efficiently and can pierce through armor. They are also incorporated with the Pantha Targeting System, enabling them to home into multiple targets. One salvo per silo launches 3 missiles at once. Its superweapon is called the Empyrean Rift Cannon. It is permanently set to Rift Aspect. However, it does not compromise the overall defense systems of the whole fortress. It is independently powered by a Power Processor. Its sole purpose is massive orbital bombardment (similar to a nuclear strike). It releases a strong, continuous, rectilinear particle beam that can disintegrate almost anything within a molecular level. It cannot disintegrate very strong shielding systems such as the Nadirian Defense System or the Absolute Ethereal Defense System, but has enough force to break through them if possible. Shielding The Absolute Airwall System formerly comprises ten (now twelve) ethereal shields, which protects the fortress from most harmful weaponry and ensures tight security of the structure. Each shield is named in accordance to their purpose of protection. *The first and innermost ethereal shield called the Diaraneia which redirects external electromagnetic pulses out of the fortress' atmosphere. *The second ethereal shield Antigladis is formed with ethereal energy and focused antiparticles derived from Jkirkian antimatter technology, thus negating the annihilation phenomenon dealt by the collision of opposite polar particles, leaving only the external antimatter to damage the shielding with its high density. *The third ethereal shield Tenebrix is formed with ethereal energy and focused dark matter from the vacuum of space through the data of Jkirkian dark matter technology, thus resisting dark matter projectiles more effectively than concussive or explosive projectiles. *The eleventh ethereal shield is the Somaterion which resists concussive projectiles. *The twelfth and the outermost ethereal shield is the Echrisia which resists explosive projectiles. MTBA Specifications General Characteristics Height: 4,167,329 meters Mass: 6,750,000,000 metric tons Power Source: Natura Lattice Core Ultima Armor: Ultimate (Hexagonal Steel Class S) Shields: Ultimate (A.A.D.S.) Mobility: Very Slow (Circumgyratory Rey-Graviton Module) Deployment: Offensive, Defensive Design Features *Absolute Airwall Defense System *Circumgyratory Rey-Graviton System *Iso-Atmospheric System *Rift Aspect *Superheated Plasma Weaponry *Supercooled Plasma Weaponry *Astral Vigilance *Soundbreak Projectile System *Pantha Targeting System Armament *90x Hephestian plasma cannons *90x Scadian plasma cannons *50x mach cannons *70x Cimmerian cannons *70x arch cannons *50x graviton projectors *40x Wulphramic missile silos *30x tachyomagnetic accelerator cannons *1x empyrean rift cannon Trivia *It is named after the Antikythera mechanism, an ancient analog computer invented by the Greek people of the past; used to predict astronomical positions and eclipses for calendrical and astrological purposes. **It foreshadows the fortress' special role in the story of Ancient Kings: Mythos of Terra. Category:Units Category:Experimental Units Category:Imperium Category:Spacecraft